It Only Takes A Couple Hours
by ThornDoesn'tCut PreciousFlower
Summary: Izaya somehow managed to switch bodies with Mikado! Why Mikado? What if Mikado tries to troll people? The author will make him fail trolling. That is Izaya's job so don't try to take it away from him Mikado! What does Izaya plan to do? Poke a stranger and blame it on the one s he switched bodies with? What will happen after a few hours of Izaya being someone else? This is crazy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Durarar! or it's characters or any of it!**

* * *

**Izaya Orihara **

"Are you surprised?" My voice was the same as always, bright, cheerful, and full of my own ego.

"I always knew you would suddenly…" The voice paused as it moved closer to where it thought I was in this dark alley. "Appear like this."

"Now did you?" I questioned mockingly as my eyes filled with curiosity. Interesting~ this is very interesting indeed.

"Yeah," This rude person spoke before I had the chance to giggle at my own entertainment. I won't hold a grudge against him for this~. Okay, maybe a small one.

_This still doesn't hide what you really are. Nothing in this world can after all._

"Mikado~ don't be silly, I never intended to hide myself." I laughed at what he thought of. This accident had caused us to be able to hear some of the other's thought process which comes in handy most of the time.

"Then why are you right now?" Mikado was apparently anguished with this arrangement. Who wouldn't be? This is the average reaction, I didn't expect this of him at all. Still, it is amusing even though it isn't as entertaining as it should be. Hmm, I don't have to worry much about that because the next few hours are going to be super f~u~n~!

It's going to be so exciting, so exciting! I'm jumping up and down because I'm so excited! What will the reactions of my precious humans be for what I am about to do? I love my humans; their faces are so sweet when they are defiled by my excellency. The innocent smile that everyone loves was pasted on Mikado's face. My face stared at it astonished by the look. How could Mikado's face have an expression this… sinister. How wonderful~!

"How is it like to see your face from an outsider's point of view, Mikado-kun? Or should I start calling you Izaya-sama?" I whispered as I took a step back then two more into the dark, abandoned alley. "We have switched bodies so I wouldn't be wrong when I call you that, right~?" I purred the last word pretending to be a cat. For dramatic effect I even made my fingers seem like it was a cat's claw. If I did this often in public it might even become some famous dance fit for my humans. This calls for a encore, "Nyah~ Nyah~."

Mikado put in some extra thought in order to decide what he should reply to. More likely he would pick the _safest _one. I wonder if I answered the _safest_ question he would reply to the most _dangerous _one?

"How were you able to switch us?" Mikado, using my face, looked at me in the calm eyes I never knew I had. They were reddish-brown, my usual eyes but when he used them it made it seem a little unusual. So this uncomfortable feeling is what Mikado is feeling? Anybody would feel slightly uncomfortable looking at yourself using someone else's eyes. It would be worse when that somebody was a somebody you hate.

"It's simple but too complicated for you to comprehend. But," I suggested, "if you want to know why I am doing this I might as well tell you~. But look at the time! I better get to class or I'll be late." Those calm eyes stared at me as if a warning had just been sent over to me. If it did then I ignored it and walked past him.

"Orihara-san! Wait, switch us back already!" Mikado shouted as if just realizing a warning glare I had no knowledge of could ever scare the likes of me.

"Don't worry, just act like I would and nobody will ever know! My life isn't that difficult to figure out. Most of the time I run away from Shizu-chan or make my precious humans crazy about me~ good luck!" As I ran off the destruction ran towards Mikado singing in a an overly loud scream, "Izaya, Izaya! I found you!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! I might have made some of the characters OOC but it was fun writing it like this. There are a lot of mistakes that I might have missed so I apologize, I am terrible at editing though I did try my best... Anyways, thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Durarara!**

* * *

"Don't worry my life isn't that difficult to figure out. Most of the time I run away from Shizu-chan or make my precious humans crazy about me~ good luck!" As the real Izaya ran off Heiwajima ran towards Mikado singing in an overly loud scream, "Izaya, Izaya!" Luckily for Mikado he hadn't found out where he was but in time he knew Heiwajima would find him and when he does…

Mikado had to think of something to do or say. If not then he would be mistaken for Izaya and that is something one would simply not want. He has too many enemies, too many people who want him dead. Why would he, an average everyday high school student ever want to get caught in the messes of Izaya Orihara?

_This is getting pretty serious now and frankly I'm scared. Heiwajima-san, the strongest man in Ikebukuro is chasing me. Or, per to say, he is currently looking for me trying to chase me. When Heiwajima-san is looking for a person there could be many reasons but the most common reason is that he wants to kill you. In this case it is true, he wants to kill me and it's all for the wrong reasons._

_I am Mikado Ryugamine and I'm in Orihara-san's body. What is there to do?_

"Izayaaaa! What have you done?" Heiwajima yelled as he grew closer and closer to Mikado's whereabouts. Mikado had realized that Heiwajima was which made his anxiety rise. Mikado tried to calm himself down but everything he was thinking was backfirering.

_I have to calm down... Think clearly, think clearly! I can't... My nerves are... _

_What should I do? _

"What ha-," Heiwajima stopped and put down the stop sign when he saw the infamous informant cower near a wall in an alley. For a couple more seconds he looked at the man cowering down on the ground noticing he was not…normal? He could barely see Izaya's eyes but the part that he did Heiwajima noticed that those eyes seemed different. They weren't filled with a sly smirk or anything related to it. They were confused eyes who were searching for something. Heiwajima also noticed that Izaya was

Shrugging it off he decided not to think about it too much. Heiwajima was never able to think that much about what he thought was simple. All he had to do was beat up Izaya until he could no longer... No longer what? How far was Heiwajima willing to go? Shrugging once again he ignored the details.

Mikado knew Heiwajima was going to do something which finally gave him the resolve to do the unthinkable. Well, the unthinkable for _Mikado._

Right as Heiwajima was about to pick up the stop sign Mikado jumped up.

"Rawr!" Mikado whimpered. He originally planned to sing-song it like Izaya probably would but he failed because he was still nervous.

_Calm down, calm down... Don't do anything stupied!_ _Why, Mikado, don't be like Izaya! Just carefully explain to Heiwajima-san and he might understand..._

_Ehhh! I'm not but since I look like him...Should I act like him? Orihara-san even explained how his life was as if he wanted me to be him..._

_NO! I shouldn't do that! _

_I am..._

As Mikado agrued with himself Heiwajima slammed the stop sign on Mikado's head.

Mikado for the last time made up his resolve. He pointed his pointer finger at Heiwajima and poked him with it as he said, "I am a T-Rex, rawr~!" And with that Mikado ran away as fast as he could. His speed surprised himself by how fast he was going, with his original self he couldn't even dream about running this fast.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure. It was the person who he tried to act like...

But as he glanced at the familiar he tripped over his own feet which made Heiwajima and another large object that much closer to Mikado.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

My, my, Mikado is doing better than what I assumed he would. How marvelous! I better add that rawr to the list of soon to be famous things that my precious humans will love! I can take the credit because it was I that did that. I'll just leave out the part of where Mikado comes in…

Out of the corner of Mikado's eye he saw me standing still, observing him. This caused him to trip falling flat on his face. Hurrying up back on his feet he tried his best to ignore the brilliant me knowing if he wastes any more of his time he will once again get hit by something. This kid catches on very fast~.

"Mikado? Shouldn't you be in school?" A voice said behind me.

"Ah!" This high pitch scream made Kida flinch. After he processed what had happened he began to laugh.

"Scared you!"

Just to clarify what just happened, Kida purposely tried to scare me and I pitied him so I went with it. How lovely I am for doing this for Kida.

"Why so jumpy? Doing something..." Walking closer to me he smiled enjoying every moment. "Bad?" He pretended to be a detective as he cautiously moved one foot then the other towards my direction. Giving me the eye of suspicion he tried his best to keep a straight face. Kida had to give me that face because, you know, this is a very serious matter.

"Yeah I am." I challenged.

"Really? Need a lawyer?" At this point Kida's face twitched from the fact that I admitted I did or because he wanted to show me that smile of his. Either way this was amusing so keeping this up is a must. Oh, why am I so twisted?

I almost didn't notice that I was using my left foot to spin around like a ballerina and singing 'lalalala' in no particular rhythm. Luckily I did when Kida started to talk again. "So, since you're so bad would you mind being my partner in crime? We are going to steal a bunch of girls heart's by giving them romantic speeches!"

"I don't really need a partner but I'll grace you with my presence." I noticed that Kida sensed something wrong with me though couldn't put his finger on it. Saki Mikajima randomly passed by Kida which forced him to forget about his paranoid thoughts about little (young and beautiful) me.  
Saki-chan didn't notice us because we were in between the alley and sidewalk so before she did I grabbed Kida's arm, I had something very important to tell him. It was about my super awesome plan I had just planned out that was for Kida.

"What is it?" Kida asked me curious of what I was doing.

"Give me your shoe." I replied getting to the point. "I need to make it pretty."

Kida blinked a few times. I could tell what he was thinking: What is Mikado talking about? If he doesn't know what I'm talking about then I must tell him. Before I spoke he simply said, "Okay."  
How interesting~ how interesting~! He will let me have his shoe! I'm so excited! So excited, so excited! Hahaha...

Kida bent down to untie one of his shoes. His face had the expression of what-is-going-on kind of look. It was amusing but I had to keep my laughter to myself. I couldn't have my awesome evil masterpiece plan exposed now could we?

Well, my whole plan would be ruined if I predicted what Mikado had in his pocket...

As Kida took off his left shoe I put my hand in one of Mikado's pockets. Frowning I slipped my fingers in another pocket. Does he even have it? As I questioned my prediction I started to pat myself down. I know it should be here! I just know it should...

There! I found it! In a secret pocket of Mikado's Raira Academy uniform I pulled out two hot pink hair clips. They both had a half butterfly wing on it so when you put them next to each other it was a butterfly. Originally it was supposed to be two heart clips but Mikado thought it was more fitting for it to be a butterfly clip you had to put together. He even painted little butterfly eyes on them. It would have been interesting if he had kept it as two hearts and had gone with what he wanted to do. Mikado wanted to keep one heart hair clip and then give the other one to... well let's just say a certain person.

Absolutely adorable~! But here comes the tragic end, Mikado felt embarrassed so he never got to give it to that person. So I'll just give it away~! HAHA I am such a meany pants!

Kida handed me his left shoe staring at me wondering what I was going to do next. Heh, I would wonder what I was going to do next if I was the audience. Clipping the butterfly on the shoe lace I then quickly gave it back to him. "What is this?" Kida asked as he examined the two clips hocked on his shoe lace.

Smiling I told him this once and only once, "Why Kida it is the beautiful hot pink butterfly clip meant to be with that charming shoe lace of yours. Now," I created a rectangle with my thumbs and pointer finger then looked through it and yelled using my usual obnoxious voice, "Action~!" I could tell Kida didn't understand. I figured out he wouldn't anyways. No one can tell what the amazing me is thinking~. "You have to go to Saki-chan while walking like a model and flash around your fabulousness!"

"Sure," Kida replied slightly worried. Okay, slightly worried is an understatement.

After he walked off I started to do my walk down the street not even bothering to glance back at Kida or Saki-chan. I'll hear about it later, there's no rush. After all there are a lot more entertaining events I plan for Ikebukuro.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading! And thank you if you reviewed it! This might be sad to say but I got so happy by the reviews I accidently sprained my left knuckles (it's better if you don't ask lol) ...But I'm right handed so it's all good! Anyways, I tried to make this one longer but I don't know if this is long enough... I've never been so focused in my life! Haha it was fun writing this! Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclainmer: I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

_When is this going to end? _

For at least ten minutes Mikado had been running away from Heiwajima hoping that the chaser would give up. It didn't seem like Heiwajima would stop any time soon, it looked like he had just started! Izaya made it so being chased by Heiwajima was f~u~n~! But in all reality it was frightening. Vending machines, stop signs, even cars were being thrown at Mikado! Some of the flying objects managed to hit him but he had to ignore the pain and move on or else something worse would happen...

_Sooner or later,_ Mikado thought, _I'll run out of places to run to or lose my stamina or something will go wrong..._ He thought a little more about his situation and then smiled inside. _This is kind of exciting! _

After a few more minutes Mikado decided to pass the time by thinking to himself.

_I'm starting to get hungry, when was the last time I ate? This morning I had...Wait, wouldn't it matter more for me to know when Orihara-san last ate? I should have asked if he was on a diet. No! I'm glad I didn't! I will eat whatever I want and ruin his diet! I'll eat some pizza or mochi or something... Mochi reminds me about a dream I had a few years ago._

_ I was eating some mochi then the it started screaming for its life. "Stop! Stop! It hurts, my foot, it's gone! What have you done!"_

_"What?" At that time I was oblivious of the talking mochi. "Who said that?"_

_"Me, I'm right here!" The mochi said calming just a little bit knowing that someone could hear it. _

_"You're a mochi!" I was shocked of the talking mochi. How eerie it was._

_"You ate this mochi's leg." The mochi spoke holding a grudge against me. I felt guilty I ate the leg of a mochi but then again I wanted questioned it and say, where was your leg, little mochi?_

_"I'm sorry, I truly am!" The mochi shed a tear to where I thought the other leg was. _

_Wiggling out of my hand the mochi landed on the table and then spoke to me, "It's okay.." I was glad the mochi accepted my apology because if it didn't I had no idea on what I would say next besides if it wanted me to try to puke it back up. _

_"So," I tried to start a conversation with it. Surprising enough, this little mochi was kind of cute. "What does a mochi do all day?"_

_The mochi sat there and didn't say a word. I started to think that I was going crazy until the mochi spoke. It just needed time to think?_

_"I usually play a game with my siblings. The siblings you ate..." The mochi cried again but this time in another place. Do a mochi's eyes move around? I'll look it up later._

_This emotional scene was making me cry because I was affected by the tragic little mochi. Could I cheer it up?  
_

_"Would you mind me playing the game with me?" The mochi was ecstatic ! "Yes, yes, let's play the game!"_

_The mochi inched closer to my hand and I then picked it up holding it up to eye level. "How do you play the game?" _

_"Like this!" The next second I began to feel funny. _

_"What happened?" I asked curiously. _

_"I turned your tongue into a mochi! Hehe, isn't this game fun?" All sympathy for the mochi vanished_.

After the dream Mikado started to like mochi more. Every time he had one in his hand he laughed happily and ate them. It was some type of revenge.

Mikado turned his head to see if Heiwajima was still chasing him. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw that he was in range of the object Heiwajima was about to throw. Right when Heiwajima let go off the vending machine that was selling cookies, someone caught it saving me from another broken bone. It was Simon!

"No fight. It's bad." Simon took the vending machine and then put it in the middle of the road right in between Heiwajima and Mikado. If the angry Heiwajima wasn't near the cookie vending machines and if the vending machine wasn't broken Mikado would have bought a cookie. If Heiwajima wasn't there and it was still broken he probably would get a cookie, a chocolate chip cookie. Out of guilt he would still pay for it leaving the money near the broken vending machine.

"Go make up by eating sushi."

Heiwajima was about to argue but he unexpectedly dropped on the ground. Simon glanced at Mikado thinking that he had something to do with it but in defense Mikado shook his head.

Mikado had seen this happen once before. It had happened before he and Izaya switched bodies. Mikado watched Heiwajima as he stood back up wondering who he would be. Nothing really seemed to be out of place until he took off his glasses in silence while he walked over to go eat russian sushi. Mikado and Simon followed.

Before Mikado stepped into the restaurant he realized a problem. Where would Izaya's wallet be? Mikado put his hand in a pocket on the coat searching for a wallet. After a few minutes Mikado was patting himself down trying to find his wallet. As he was doing that about a dozen cellphones fell from the pockets.

"What kind of dance is that?" A stranger walked over to Mikado interested in what he was doing.

"Dance?" Mikado questioned not sure what this stranger was talking about. Before the stranger could explain the dance Mikado was doing one of the fallen cell phones started to ring. Ignoring the stranger he picked it up.

"Hello?" Mikado answered.

"Mikado I got a spoon stuck in my nose!" Izaya screamed in Mikado's ear not even bothering to say hello.

"In my nose?" Mikado said in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

**Izaya Orihara**

In the beginning it was a joke. Just a little joke meant for laughs, nothing more and nothing less. Shockingly, this little joke had escalated into something I could no longer control and in such short time too... This is on a rampage turning in a fierce battle I'm not sure I'll win so I had to call him.

I grabbed Mikado's phone and then dialed a number that wasn't in his contact lists. Of course he didn't have my number in his phone. Why would he? It serves no purpose. Maybe after I get this spoon out of my nose I will make sure my entire list of phone numbers are saved into his phone for the sole purpose of annoying him. Someday he will look through his contact list and notice that he has more than what he had thought he did. Out of pure curiosity he would make a call to me and I'd, so generously, would strike a conversation with him.

Yes, I have it all planned out perfectly in the genius head of mine.

The cell phone was ringing for quite a while. As I waited patiently for him to answer I began to get bored. You must be thinking this: How could a person who accidently got a spoon stuck in his nose get bored when he is calling for help? If you may let me say the answer to your question, it is simply because waiting for a specific event to happen will make me bored if I don't do anything at that moment.  
For me, Izaya Orihara, to be bored for more than six and a half minutes is a disaster for my precious humanity. It could very well lead them to... well, let's not go there. It is too exciting to tell anybody~ hehehe.

I gave up the first number I called so I dialed another phone number of mine. This one, luckily, was answered rather quickly.

It made me very pleased~.

"Hello?"

"Mikado, I got a spoon stuck in my nose?!" As I made myself think of my current situation I poked the spoon inside my nose. Still, it wasn't clear to me that it was stuck as in it can't get out or stuck as in it hurts when I try so I don't try. I was guessing it was probably both of them. Either way the spoon inside my nostril did not comfort me at all.

"In my nose?!" If I wasn't preoccupied with this stabbing, throbbing, icky, painful, ugh... I mean, if it wasn't for this now detested spoon that's in my nose I would be laughing hysterically right now. Mikado squealing like that and _using my voice _like _that _is really hilarious.

**_About four minutes before the__ accident _**

"Lalala~ Nyah~Moooo~!" The 'lalala' was sung in a high pitch, the highest I could sing; the 'nyah' was a low pitch and added in just because cats are puurrfectly **(A/N: hahaha! I know, I know, DON'T JUDGE! haha) **cat-like; the 'mooo' is a cow and cows are ninjas. Secret ninjas. I sang the 'mooo' just like a cow would which makes me very proud of myself. It is difficult to explain how joyful I am at this moment because of that.

I repeated my little song over and over as I walked down the side walk. I thought of skipping but if I did than my precious little humans might become overcrowded and probably resulting into slowly inching away from me. We wouldn't want that, now would we?

"Dotachin, why? We only need one person, just one more to complete..."

"I don't want to."

"But, but, but... To have it even..."

"I still don't want to."

"I recognize these voices~!" I abandoned my song and picked up another one more suited for these two people. I did create an entire profile all about them.

"Mikado! Just in time, come here, hurry!" Erika spoke fast as she hurriedly grabbed my arm and walked over to the van that has a very peculiar door.

I know why it is peculiar~!

"What are you doing?" I was tempted to take the arm held hostage back but if I did that I just wouldn't know what she was doing. Hm, I need to cure my curiosity so I need the answers.

"Just hurry, I will explain later! This is really important so we have to hurry!" Erika shoved me in the van. She followed after me then she closed the door. Whatever she was going to do was apparently too important to buckle up to. I stayed quiet observing her trying to figure out what was going on. Erika forgot to explain...

_Walker isn't with her today? That's rare..._

And then it struck me. Whatever she was going to do had something to do with...

The van stopped and turned at the same time. Before the car even stopped Erika opened the door dragging me out. What was in front of us were a theater, a theater where people act in a play.

"Now do you care to explain?" I asked hoping that it wasn't what I was assuming.

"You are going to watch a live action-" Erika stopped talking because she got distracted by a poster. "Isn't this amazing?!" She said excitedly. Erika never continued what she was saying earlier and probably never will because (I'm guessing) she forgot all about it.

I saw two people walking closer to this theater...

"Do you know if Kasuka is going to be in this live action?" I asked still not looking away from the two people that were walking closer to us.

In Ikebukuro there are a lot of events taking place, there are a lot of people moving around doing whatever they want to. You never know exactly what those people are going to do at a certain time but that doesn't excuse this. I should have known a certain pair of twins were going to be here. Their favorite actor would be here...

"Hello Kururi and Mairu." I greeted as soon as they were in range to hear my hello.

"What are you doing here?" Kururi asked. Well, more like demanded.

"I'm here with Erika to watch this." I replied.

"Hmmm..." Kururi said, thinking of something. "I never thought you would..." She paused as she looked at me. I hate to admit this but what she did next I would have never guessed.

Reaching in her pocket she pulled out a piece of paper. "Smell this."

I, with all my greatness, grabbed the paper. I have no idea why I did, maybe because I wanted to know what they were up to? Maybe because I wanted to know if they sprayed perfume on the paper? Whichever one it was didn't really matter. The paper was right under my nose...

I smelled the paper and was surprised that it didn't smell like anything. Just to be sure I smelled it again. Moving it away from my nose I examined the paper. It was a normal piece of paper, nothing was written on it.

"It doesn't smell like anything." I handed back the paper back to Kururi noticing that she had the what-did-you-say face. It was kind of funny because she looked all disappointed and shocked. Even Mairu seemed upset about this.

"How dare you call yourself a fan!" Kururi yelled at me as she carefully put the paper back in her pocket.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up! You don't deserve to speak!" Kururi pointed her finger at me as if I was guilty of a crime. As she did this Mairu nodded agreeing to her sister. "You said you were a fan of Kasuka but you cannot recognize his smell?!"

"I never said I was a fan!" I tried to reason with her but it didn't work. Trying to reason with her now is something that might end up with a few causalities. Maybe even worst...

"Kasuka's foot stepped on this paper!"

For a second I asked myself if they really were related to me. They are insane and crazy and I'm so... awesomely insane and crazy. There's a huge difference.

This was a matter I had to be cautious of. One wrong word and they might do something that would make them seem more demented. Usually I wouldn't worry about any of that but the body I am in now isn't really the kind that could dodge all of Kururi and Mairu's deadly attacks so I had to be cautious.

"I'm so sorry," I smiled because I just thought of the most ninja plan~! I took a step closer to them and started my tragic story. Before I started it I had to make sure it was believable so I gently pinched the side of the outside of the two nostrils so they could see the inside of my nose. "My sense of smell is not as good as it used to be! It's sad to admit but something terrible happened..." I faked my tears for the finale as I finished up the story. "And now look at this! I cannot smell that good..."

Of course my sense of smell is above average but to settle these two girls down.

"So you can't smell a cheese spoon?" Mairu asked quietly.

...

...

...

..

.

"And as you can tell, things went a little, uh, chaotic." I said as I finished explaining everything to Mikado.

"Oh... That is an interesting story." Mikado couldn't say anything about my brilliant story that is based off of real life events.

I was going to say something to add to my brilliantness but Mikado had to ruin the moment to say it by laughing.

"Does the spoon still have cheese on it?" He asked still laughing in between words. "That's hilarious! I can imagine you actually doing something like that!"

One of my cell phones rang. I recognize this ringtone, it was Namie.

Mikado reached in a pocket of his to answer the phone. If he spoke with Namie, she might tell him the way to undo the switch... She might even tell him more. Maybe even my genius evil plan to create a mass of confusion in Ikebukuro...

"Don't answer the phone!" I ordered Mikado. He looked at me and I could tell by looking in those eyes that they were not going to be obedient.

"Why?" The question demanded an answer from the demand I demanded.

"Because I..." I trailed off into my thoughts thinking of a reason that didn't give away any information. Mikado interrupted my thoughts as he started to think of an idea that is not in my best interest for him to have.

"I've been you for a while but I haven't _really _been you. You have been me for a while and you managed to be more of me than I could be you. So," A sly smile went across my face, a smile that was more innocent but still having that sinister side. And it was created by Mikado.

_What a turn of events. Mikado using my own face to surprise me. _

"Don't you dare answer the phone..." I tried to keep everything under control but I was fully aware that this was something I probably wouldn't be able too.

"You said so yourself, while your using my body you don't have any of the abilities that you used to." Mikado, totally forgetting the _cheese _spoon in my nose turned around and walked away. I could see from the corner of my eye that Mikado answered the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. MWHAHAhehe I just came back from a two and a half HOUR drive and now I'm all hyper. Perfect time to write this, nay? ****Thank you for reading and if you reviewed, thank you again! Oh and my left hand is all better~! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

One of Izaya's cell phones rang.

_How annoying, these cell phones seem to ring all the time, _Mikado thought as he watched Izaya to see what he would do. He was expecting that Izaya would walk over to him taking the cell phone and then answer it. It was _his _cell phone after all. What if it was something important or work-related? Izaya didn't do what Mikado thought he would.

_Maybe he wants me to hand it to him? _Mikado reached in the pocket where the ringing phone was so he could hand the phone to Izaya. The last thing he wanted to do was get on Izaya's bad side. Mikado remembered the warning Kida gave him on his first day in this odd city.

_I'm not even listening to the warning my best friend gave me..._

Instead of thanking Mikado that he was going to hand over the phone to Izaya he yelled in a nervous but demanding voice, "Don't answer the phone!" Mikado looked at him believing he was paranoid.

"Why?" This question was suppose to stay in Mikado's head and not to be shared with the world. Well, it was not suppose to be shared with Izaya. This was only to become one of the Mikado moments. What's done is done, there isn't anything you could do about it.

Izaya made a certain expression that bothered Mikado. It was a type of expression that made you frozen in fear, unable to scream outside so you yell inside as your body is ordering you to run. But this is something you can't run from and Mikado knew this. He was in one of his moments where fear was blocked out and everything that used to be his logic was abandoned. Questions that had yet to be answered wandered in Mikado's head.

Why was Izaya being so serious about this? Was he hiding anything? If so, what was it? Something that he shouldn't know? Is Izaya going to answer any of these questions? Are they going to be the truth or a lie?

"Because I..." Izaya stopped what he was saying so he could think. Mikado guessed he was thinking of a lie to cover up his small outburst. There was a slime chance he was telling the truth and having a difficult time explaining it but knowing Izaya it was probably not this.

_So Izaya is going to answer these with lies?_ Mikado pouted inside knowing that Izaya wouldn't say anything at all that revels anything important. In this Mikado moment he realized something he should have a long time ago.

"I've been you for a while but I haven't really been you. You have been me for a while and you managed to be more of me than I could be you. So," Mikado smiled almost wanting to laugh. Of course he knew he should have realized at least a minute ago.

"Don't you dare answer the phone..." Mikado could tell he was trying to keep everything under control but they both knew that Izaya wouldn't be able too.

"You said so yourself, while your using my body you don't have any of the abilities that you used to." Mikado, totally forgetting the cheese spoon in Izaya's nose turned around and walked away with a little bit of pried that he just owned Izaya.

As he walked away he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Mikado said in a ordinary greeting voice.

"What are you doing? Get back here or I'm just going to take the day off!" This was a voice he heard before.

"Namie?" He questioned still not completely sure that this is who he thinks it is.

"Who do you think it is!" Namie didn't ask but yell.

"Oh." Mikado didn't really know what to say. He still felt a little bit awkward talking to her and to tell the truth he had no idea how Izaya communicates with her.

"Oh? Oh is all you have to say?!" Namie was apparently really furious... "Yesterday you made me listen to your stupid rambling about your dream saying that you will finish your pile of papers later and you never did!"

Mikado tried to calm her done by distracting her asking, "What was the dream about?" He also wanted to know what kind of dream it was. Hey, you can't blame him for being a little bit curious.

"You don't remember?"

"Yes~, I remember but if you want me to help you with the pile of papers I have yet to touch then I have to know if you paid any attention..." This turned from trying to get a hold of the situation to just going along with the demands of curiosity. Oh, how Izaya like Mikado is becoming.

"Hmp, I guess..." She paused, sighing then told Mikado all about the dream that Izaya had.

"You were in school and lost a bet. I remember you saying you never lost those kinds of bets so that was when you realized it was a dream." Namie paused again sighing.

_Next time I see him I will punch him..._ Namie thought and then continued explaining Izaya's dream. _  
_

"And so you had to do something nice to Shizuo Heiwajima."

Mikado pressed the cell phone closer to his ear. He just _had_ to hear the rest of this.

"Later on that day you saw Heiwajima in some sort of trouble..." Namie thought of just hanging up the phone but she felt that something was weird about Izaya today. She couldn't figure out what and she didn't know if she was just being paranoid but she knew that if she stayed on the phone longer she will find out. _Hopefully,_ Namie thought,_ it was something wrong with him and not me._

"He had a lemon in his right hand. His right hand was on his left eye and, as you described, he was crying."

Mikado "pft"ed three times, trying to hold in his laughter. He had one of those feelings that this was going to get better and better.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

"He had a lemon in his right hand. His right hand was on his left eye and, as you described, he was crying."

_Pft... That's funny._

"..."

_Silence? Did she hear my little "pft"? Ehhh? She doesn't like "pft"s, does she? Did I upset her? Noooo! I really wanted to hear the rest of it!_

Mikado became anxious from Namie's silence even though she probably just put down the phone to do something but Mikado just wanted to know what happened next right _now_ and he was worried that he'd scared her away or something like that.

"An then what happens? What happens?"

"You're still on the phone?" Namie sighed apparently thinking that he hung up or found something more interesting to do and forgot that he was on the phone.

Mikado sighed in relief then answered, "Yes! Yes! I am, I am! Tell me what happens next!"

If they weren't on the phone and facing in front of each other then Mikado would see Namie roll her eyes but they weren't so he just continued without knowing that he was annoying her.

"Tell me! What happens next? I can only imagine..."

"Well I'll tell you the rest as soon as you arrive in front of your door!" Namie was suspicious about how Izaya was acting. Earlier when he told her this he made her swear that she would _not _ever repeat what he said when _that _happened in his dream. Also, she was getting really annoyed with this man because he sounded so hyper or whatnot.

"Uh..." Mikado thought that would be good to follow the instructions Namie suggested but there was just one little problem. Mikado did not know the way to Izaya Orihara's house.

_I have to think of something Izaya would say if he ever wanted to ask where his house was. I wouldn't want to cause any suspicion about this whole thing..._

After thinking about what to say Mikado finally found some Izaya sentences that would give him the information he needed without convincing the other party that he wasn't Izaya. "Namie~ You have such a good heart, pretty please tell me where my house is I got amnesia... SO TELL ME, please, WHERE MY HOUSE IS located."

This convinced Namie that there was definitely wrong with Izaya.

_Maybe he was hit again? I'd like to see this one. _Namie thought that if she missed this one, she'd regret this forever.

"Where are you? I'll give you the directions from where you are standing..."

Mikado yelled in his head, "YES!" Namie shook her head then wondered if he was just being his usual obnoxious self and nothing that was wrong with him but what already was.

Namie gave the directions over to who she thought who was her boss. Of course she didn't give him the quickest way over to his house because that would be too simple. Why make anything simple for Izaya Orihara? If only she knew that who she really was talking to on the phone...

Once Mikado was in front of Izaya's front door he swung the door open, smiling as if he completed an adventure worth of celebrating. Namie was surprised by the door suddenly opening up but she quickly regain her composure.

"Are you going to tell me know? Huh? Huh? Is it going to be NOW that you finish the story?!" Mikado threw his arms up as he spoke really fast and high pitched due to his excitement. He smiled and then started to jump about three or four centimeters from the ground.

_How annoying... _Namie thought to herself before she tried to calm him down. "Shut it, give me room to speak!" Mikado immediately stopped and stood up straight, looking straight into her eyes waiting.

_How weird... _Namie kept her thoughts to herself as she started to tell the rest of Izaya's dream.

"You stared at Shizuo in silence for a long period of time until neither of you could keep quiet."

...

...

...

"What are lookin' at?" Heiwajima asked in annoyance. The flea just HAD to see him in this state of crisis just so he could make the situation worse then it is already.

"..."

"I asked what are you lookin' at?" Heiwajima said louder, his annoyance growing with his voice volume.

"You," Izaya answered in a hesitant tone. _I should just get this over with... But while I'm being 'nice' I should be mean at the same time! Haha, never saw this twist coming~! _"And your teary eyes."

"I'm not crying!" Heiwajima yelled getting ready to find the nearest object and throw it.

"Then are you going to deny me?!" Izaya pretended that he's got hit by something as he fell backwards landing on the ground. "How cold can you get Shizu-chan? Just how cold?"

"What-"

"I am here for your help and you just shun me away, just shun me away!" Izaya covered his face then starting his crying as well. "What kind of sick person are you?"

"I won't fall for it this time!" Heiwjima covered his ears with the lemon he had in his hand (that still is) and his shoulder (his other hand still clings desperately onto his eye).

Izaya stood up with already dried tears and smiled that I-am-so-better-than-you smile. "And that is why I shall help." He walked past Heiwajima and towards a bystander that didn't have enough time to flee from whatever was to happen. "Because this time I am sincere; it is no joke or silly prank. You have to learn how to _trust _others Shizu-chan or you will never make any real friends." Izaya grabbed the bystander, Kadota, water bottle then walked in slow motion for dramatic effect towards where Heiwajima was.

"What are you planning?" Heiwajima was to distracted to pay attention to what Izaya was saying, all he was thinking about was what his number one enemy was going to do and why he had a water bottle in his hand.

"To fix your broken eye~!"

"WAIT!"

Both Izaya and Heiwajima looked over to the direction where the familiar voice was heard.

"What is there to wait for, Shinra?" Izaya asked blandly clearly uninterested in whatever Shinra had to say.

Shinra was running over to the two as he replied, "Don't help Shizuo-kun with this matter!"

"And why not?" Izaya asked still not interested in whatever Shinra had to say. He wanted to get this 'nice' thing out of his life for good but Shinra was keeping him from getting this over with.

"I have more knowledge on these kind of situations!" Shinra said in defense as soon as he was beside Izaya and Heiwajima.

"...Shina, may I ask you something?" Izaya sighed and the continued before Shinra could answer, "I am fully away of what you have to do. Just rinse the eye with water. Besides, I am also fully aware that you lost the same bet as me." Izaya turned around quickly catching Heiwajima off guard as he in less than a second took off the lid, slapped Heiwjima's hand away and poured the liquid directly on top of the eye all while yelling, "Goooooood deeeeeed doooooone!

Heiwajima took a step back and tried to punch Izaya away but it was too late, Izaya had already poured all of it on his eye. He screamed, clearly not sensing anything good about this good deed.

"Uh- Izaya, I told you-"

"Shut up, my niceness is now officially over."

Kadota slowly walked over to Izaya, Shinra and Heiwajima. "Hey," he said thinking that maybe he should be fearful of whatever he had to make sure was said.

"Oh, here's your water bottle." Izaya handed the water bottle that had no cap over to Kadota.

Shinra noticed something weird, something wrong with the water bottle as it was passed over to Kadota so he voiced out his thoughts out loud. "That isn't water..."

Kadota nodded agreeing with Shinra then said, "It's soda."

"..."

The silence between the three became very awkward as Izaya stared at them in disbelief. After he was done being in denial Izaya smiled as he said, "Ehhh~? How could this be? I believe," Izaya's smile changed into one of those you-better-listen-to-me-or-I'll... kind of smiles. "That it was water." His pointer finger touched his lips as if saying 'shhhh' at a library as he finished what he wanted to say, "This is a secret. So who will ever know?"

"I will know."

Shinra and the Kadota's expression's became morbid as if the most wicked nightmarish dream had turned into reality.

"I will know. I will know."

Izaya was about to turn around to where the sound was heard but then Shinra and Kadota shook their heads trying to warn him to NOT turn around and look at whatever creature had just spoken. Ignoring their warnings Izaya turned around.

"What...?" Nothing else could be said.

"I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know."

"What...?" Izaya repeated still unsure how to react to _this._

"I told you I will know! I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know."

What Heiwajima had in his hand earlier was a lemon.

"I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know."

The lemon had gotten in his eye and then when Izaya arrived to help Heiwajima used the lemon to cover one of his ears.

"I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know."

When Izaya poured what was thought to be water on the crying man's eye the lemon was dropped, falling to the ground.

"I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know."

And the lemon should had stayed on the ground.

"I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know."

But it didn't.

"I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know."

At this very second the lemon is...

"I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know."

Floating. In the air.

"I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know."

The lemon has a face on it. Who knows if it had one in the beginning or not. But it's not like it matters.

"I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know.I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I will know. I know. I know. I know. I know."

What matters is that...

"THE LEMON IS TALKING!" Izaya said loudly.

"And it is floating in the air." Shinra added.

"And it has a face." Kadota added.

"I will-" The lemon stopped talking so it observe a certain somebody.

"I WILL KNOW THAT YOU-" The lemon screamed but didn't finish it's sentence. Tears started to fall from what was thought to be...not the eyes.

"Those are the eyes?" Izaya said curiously.

"I guess they are. What else- eh, never mind."

"This is kind of creepy."

"You think?" Izaya asked Shinra being a hundred percent serious.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" The lemon cried out.

"Hmm, why was I in shock when I first saw you?" Izaya studied the lemon then added, "For a lemon you're pretty cute!" When Izaya noticed that Shinra and Kadota were staring at him as if he was...odd Izaya sighed. "Shinr, if you want to cut that so you can study it you are more then welcome."

"Why you..." The lemon squirted lemon juice in Izaya's eye then started to laugh madly. "I got my REVENGE! Mwhaha! Now my friend Shizuo ca rest in peace!"

"I was never dead!" Heiwajima was covering his eye again. When everyone was having a conversation about this lemon Heiwajima had gone and rinsed out his eye with WATER so he is in somewhat decent shape right now.

"Shizuo!"

"Lemon!"

Inside of Izaya's thoughts was this: I did do something nice. He wouldn't have this joyous moment with his friend, the lemon without me.

...

...

...

"Then-"

"Then Shizuo Heiwajima and the lemon read his thoughts and cursed Izaya for the rest of his days making him never be able to get the stinging out of his eye that was caused by the lemon." Mikado finished, interrupting Namie.

"You know," Namie raised her voice, "If you knew the dream then why did I have to tell you it?!" _And why didn't he say "I"?_

"I knew it...? No..." Mikado took a second to realize that he did in fact know the dream. And not because of Namie telling him. He knew other events that happened that 'Mikado' didn't experience but what 'Izaya' did.

_What on earth is happening...? I can remember what happened yesterday but I remember the Mikado version and the Izaya version. Like when 'Mikado' had a day off from school and spent it hanging out with Kida and when 'Izaya' did some research on... _

_Oh my, I can't believe this. _

Mikado walked over to Izaya's desk. He grabbed some papers and looked at them.

_These are research of-_

"Are you Izaya Orihara?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the super slow update! But thanks for reading! And if you reviewed, I appreciate it! I'm sorry about this chapter... It's really bad (I think) but I hope you find it half way decent!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

**Izaya Orihara**

I opened the classroom door then arrogantly walked over to Mikado's desk. My footsteps were loud in this quiet room which made others curious as they stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all causing those that know Mikado to wonder why I am acting strange. If only they knew.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asked as he, too, stopped what he was doing so he could stare in wonderment and curiosity at me.

"Does it matter? I'm here now. Enjoy my presence~!" I replied in a warm, greeting smile.

"W-well, you-"

"Don't let me interrupt you~!" I giggled then sat down in the uncomfortable seats.

Everyone moved on with their day and ignored me, all except one classmate, one that was still starring at me in worry. She was Mikado's good friend so it was only natural that she wanted to know why I was acting so...unlike Mikado. Laughing inwardly I made a note-to-self: let's entertain the audience! Every time the teacher spoke I started to speak. I answered the questions that never became finished which started to annoy others. She was observing me trying her best to figure out my motive for this but had a hard time in figuring it out.

"Alright, class dismissed." The teacher sighed in relief in knowing that he could get away from me. I could guess that the teacher had been reminded of a certain student he had many years ago...

"Ryuugamie..." Anri walked over to me to clear up what happened. Like she was going to know... What would happen if I told her?

"Why, hello Anri-chan. How has your day been? Great, I hope." I had no interest in here day or anything of that matter so I didn't try to hide the fact that I did. Cruel, I am so cruel. So very cruel. And cool.

"...Why were you late?" She asked ignoring all of what I said.

"I met up with someone." I replied quickly getting overly excited and talking really fast.

"With who?"

I stared at her eyes before I replied in a serious tone, "I met up with my girlfriend."

"G-g-g-irl-"

"Girlfriend."

For a second Anri stared at me in disbelief. Trying to be considerate to me, her 'friend', she smiled saying, "That's good for you."

"I'm joking. I met up with Kida." She made a relieved expression after I announced that I didn't have a girlfriend. It was so hilarious that her expressioned changed so fast so I had to say... "And Izaya."

"Why?" Anri became worried again as she started to play 21 questions.

"Kida's my friend."

"No, not Kida, why did you meet up with Izaya?"

A devious smile crossed my face as I explained to her slowly, "Because I had a feeling he was up to something, something not good. So I had to investigate it." This partly true because Mikado is probably investigating what I was up to at this moment... Or he is being questioned... I can guess what that question is.

"...How's Kida?" Anri changed the subject. She was getting uncomfortable with what I was saying. Or by what some _creature _was saying to her.

"He is good. I gave him a present~!"

"What did you give him?"

"Two hot pink hair clips."

"Wasn't that for your mother?" Anri asked in curiosity. She had been there when Mikado had bought it and explained that it was going to be for his mother.

"Yes, yes it was. But I decided I should give it to my _dearest_ friend, Kida, so he could show it off to his girlfriend." Remembering this made me think of what Mikado's reaction would be... It would probably make me laugh hysterically, a type of laugh that might leave me with not enough oxygen to live off of so I'll either faint or die because of laughing way to much.

Oh~! An awesome idea just happened to pop up in my head!

"Do you want to do something exciting?" I asked her knowing that I would go along with my plan if she doesn't reply or if she says no.

"W-what do yo mean?" Anri blushed, not knowing how to answer and not knowing if I was asking her out or not.

"Let's see Shi- er, Heiwajima-san now. It should be passed the time already..."

"Passed the time...?" Anri asked, catching what was meant to be said in my head.

"Never mind that just come on." I put my hand on her wrist and led the way out of the classroom.

"It's lunch time so we have to be back when-"

"What's the fun of coming back to chaos from chaos? Everything should be just beginning now so let's see who you will become."

"Mikado, Anri... What are you doing?"

Anri and I turned around to see who was talking to us.

"Who are you?" Anri asked.

"What?! YOU don't know who I am? How can this be, this beautiful girl who I had been friends with does not even recognize me! What about you Mikado? Do YOU recognize me? Please tell your best friend that you do."

"..."

"No, Mikadoooooooooo~! You can't be serious!" One of the students here yelled out his hurt feelings then calmed down and thought for a second. "Well, I guess you are off the hook today because truthfully, I don't even know who I am."

"Anri-chan, let's ignore Kida and go." I said as if Kida couldn't hear us.

"See, I knew you would recognize me!" The student how looked no where near Kida shouted.

"That's Kida?" Anri asked as she took a minute to examine the person who was said to be Kida. "But he doesn't look like Kida. How?"

"Let's prove it Mikado! Let's prove that I am still Kida even though I am not Kida anymore!" Kida put his hands out so we could do the Pat-a-cake-Only-Kida-And-Mikado-Knows (that's the real name) to prove that Kida is still Kida. Of course I would know how to do their secret pat-a-cake because of my job. There isn't much that I am not aware of.

"OKAY!" Kida and I shouted as I made sure my hands were lined up with the other's. We could go see who Shizu-chan became later because right now sounded more interesting than seeing who Shizu-chan is.

Part of this pat-a-cake was to sing what we did. If we clapped our hands or waved at each other we would say "Clap our hands" or "Wave at you" and so on and so on.

"One, two, three!" We put made one by putting one finger up then we put two up then three.

"Twirl like a flamingo!" We put our heads down as if we were a flamingo hiding our heads and twirled around on one foot as we did so.

"Rainbow!" This one was tricky but I managed it. This was where we had to make this bridge-like thing with our bodies, our feet had to be together and be flat on the ground as we have our hands on the ground lined up with our feet. This is more of a half circle but... for whatever reasons it is called rainbow.

It turned out that the new Kida, the one that had switched bodies with another wasn't able to complete this. The guy he switch bodies with just didn't have the ability to do so... Getting up and ignoring the flaw Kida was determined to prove that he was Kida.

"Cheese!" We pretended to take a picture of each other.

This was it, the end of the pat-a-cake...

"No look at the back of our faces!" Kida sang, still going on.

"Huh?" I said, not remembering 'the back of our faces' being apart of this game...

"Mikado! You don't know?" Kida looked carefully at me. "Then that means that you aren't Mikado!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Durarara! **

* * *

"Are you Izaya Orihara?"

"Hm?" Mikado was unable to produce any actual words.

"So it was you who did this to me!"

Mikado turned to look at the person who was speaking to him. "Did what?" It was his (fatal?) mistake to ask that.

"This is what you did to me!" Mikado saw an averaged looking person point at himself.

"Izaya, you're soooooo bad." Namie sighed then walked over to her desk to catch up with her work clearly not bothered by what was happening. She already had dealt with Izaya way to much today.

The average looking person was in front of the front door that never got closed. "How are you going to fix this?"

"Excuse me, what do you mean?" Mikado asked, clearly not understanding why that person was so angry.

"I am Shizuo!" The man yelled then started to run over to Mikado but ended up tripping over his own feet instead. "What did you do to me?!" He whined, almost in tears.

Mikado smiled clutching lightly to the papers he had in his hand. _This will surely be good enough revenge._

"Heiwajima-san, I am not Izaya." Mikado smiled sweetly making a contradictory between his words and his smile. "But if you want revenge against him, you can join me." Mikado held out his hand to welcome the other.

Namie looked up to Izaya becoming interested in their conversation. "Then who are you?" She asked, wanting to know who he really was because what she was going to say next would all depend on who this person was.

Mikado looked Namie in the eye and smiled even wider. "3, 2, 1." And at the end of his counting Namie felt something strange... It was her switching bodies with someone else.

"What?!"

"Good day." Mikado greeted ignoring the man who claimed to be Heiwajima who was still on the ground because his pant leg was stuck on the part of the floor that was sticking up. "Who are you?"

"Izaya...?" Namie who was not Namie asked in the moment of confusion.

"No! I'm not Izaya."

"Then who?"

"Mikado Ryuugamie." Mikado was over being so hung up on acting like Izaya or trying to hide that he was Mikado. Sure, it would have been very f~u~n~ to be Izaya and act the way he does but... Mikado noticed in his time of being Izaya that nobody could be Izaya better than Izaya.

"Mikado Ryuugamie...? No, that couldn't be... I was just with you... I mean him...?"

"Are you Sonahara?" Mikado asked curiously.

"H-how did you know?!" Anri replied in shock.

"I dunno." Mikado said as he turned his head away from her and over to Heiwajima who was now free from the floor. He stood up but then fell again on the wall tripping over his knee. Mikado inwardly laughed, afraid that if he heard him that he'd get beat up when Heiwajima returns to his original body.

"We could do the pat-a-"

"No." Anri answered rather fast, interrupting Mikado.

"Why?"

"Because that was weird."

Silence crept through the two of them as they thought to themselves. Finally, Anri brought up a solution.

"We could dance." Before Mikado could reply and get over his shock Anri stood up and slowly walked over to him.

Anri grabbed Mikado's hand and they started to do the a type of slow dance. It would have been romantic if Mikado hadn't stepped on Anri's foot and if Anri didn't accidentally elbow him in the tummy and so on and so on.

Heiwajima stopped what he was doing and watched the two dance. He sighed a sigh in relief when they were done because was a sight he did not want to see.

"Now do you believe me when I saw I'm Mikado?" Mikado asked as Anri took a step back away from him ending their dance.

"Nope." Anri took some time to think then smiled sweetly, thinking of something very awesome.

"What will make you believe me?" Mikado whined. Anri laughed to herself happy that he'd ask her _that _question.

"What's so funny?"

"This." Anri pointed herr pointer finger at Mikado then pocked him in the belly. "HAHAAHHAHahaha! That was funny."

Mikado stared at her and replied, "That wasn't hilarious at all..."

"Yeah it was." Anri said defending her amusement. "It was soooo hilarious that I'd poke you again."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Mikado said trying to defend himself against her poke. It was futile; she poked him again but this time it was on the tip of his nose.

"OMG! MY NOSE!" Mikado yelled but not knowing why he was getting freaked out by just two pokes.

"Now I believe that you are Ryuugamie." Anri thought for a second then added, "Though I knew from the start that you were Ryuugamie."

Mikado stared at Anri as if she'd just slapped him on the face. "You did?"

Anri nodded then added, "Because the Mikado in class today was acting... unusual... so I assumed that there was something up with you... And when we met up with Kida who didn't look like Kida he said that you were not Mikado...and so I guessed that something happened...And..." _  
_

Mikado guessed that Anri really didn't know that he was who he said he was until now because when she was explaining it she sounded like she was only making it sound like she knew what she was talking about. But, he just let it go.

"Here, read this." Mikado handed Anri the paper he had in his hand.

"What's this?" Anri took it then read the papers.

"It's how Izaya was able to make people switch bodies."

"No, this." Anri pointed to a picture that was at the top of the paper. "What is this suppose to be?"

"A turtle."

"...I thought it was a lemon..."

"Izaya doesn't like lemons."

Anri looked up at Mikado about to question him but then stopped herself. Did she _really _want to know why? Shaking her head, they moved on.

"A thumb toe doesn't count as a toe at all...?" Anri said, reading off the paper. "Why doesn't a thumb toe count as a toe?"

"Hmmm, isn't it because a thumb doesn't count as a finger?" Mikado replied.

"But the name of that toe is the thumb _toe, _so wouldn't it be a toe?"

"...Whoever wrote this shouldn't have called a thumb toe a toe."

"Isn't a thumb toe called the big toe?" Heiwajima said, joining the conversation even though he was still on the ground from his (5th? 6th?) fall.

* * *

**A/N: Thumb toe... What weird stuff I think of...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don' own Durarara!**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ENOUGH with the silence! There shouldn't be any problem with this, right An... I mean Namie." Kida (who does not look like Kida but it was decided that he was still is Kida...) said trying to get a conversation started that was NOT about what Izaya was doing or did. Oh no, they were still trying to forget _that._

"..."

"This is getting so awkward! Come on, at least talk a little..." Kida tried his hardest to avoid looking in Izaya's direction because right now it wouldn't be a wise decision...

"...You're annoying me." Namie had to admit that what Izaya was doing was rather eye catching but... What Kida did was even more eye catching.

Standing ontop of a student's desk that was probably taken from another class Kida yelled all of what he said. Izaya, on the other hand, was laying on the floor staring, just staring. His eyes was focused on a catapillar that was very slowly making an exit trying to not be noticed by anyone or anything that would want to hurt it.

What was most...uh, interesting was that Izaya was singing something rather intruging.

"You are soooooo cute, so cute, so cute. I just love you, love you! But not more than my precious humans~! Cutie, cutie, cutie! You're such a cutie catapillar! Look! You're so small~! I could squish you with my finger."

"Namie~! Namie~! Please, please, please say that I am your bestest friend in the whole wide WORLD! You don't have to mean it but just say it~! Please! Pretty pleeeeaaaasssseeee! Pretty pleeeeaaaassssseeee with a cherry on top! Right now you look like Anri so it would be easier to imagine that Anri is saying that to me! Please, Namie!" Kida whinned in a yell that would almost be considered a scream (almost).

Namie shook her head as she stood in between two completely insane people.

* * *

**Izaya Orihara**

I am not _just_ singing and starring at a catapillar, I am analyzing the people who are surrounding me. But, mostly I am just singing and starring at a truely amazing (and beautiful and wonderful) creature (a catapillar).

"My, my, my sweet little catapillar! I love you dearly! I wonder what will happen if I throw you out the window? Will you call your birdie friends so they come to the rescue? Birdie, birdie to the rescue! Wait... wouldn't they... nevermind. I will not such thoughts in your head my sweet little catapillar."

The catapillar started to move faster as if sensing my _harmless_ threat.

"No, no, no my sweet little catapillar! I won't hurt you I only wanted an answer!"

...

No reply came from the catapillar.

Why? Why does the catapillar hate me?

Hahahahahahahhah! Catapillar you're funny!

"aya, Izaya!" Namie snapped me out of my train of thoughts.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You're weird."

"That wasn't such a nice thing to say to your boss."

"...Izaya! Izaya!"

"What?"

"Namie is being mean to me~! Tell her to be nice!"

"Why should I?"

"Meanie!" Kida whinned as he jumped off the desk he was standing on. "You're no fun!"

Getting up I ignored my sweet little cute catapillar and then stared at them.

"I wouldn't be such a _meanie_ if you guys didn't do that to me earlier..." I said still feeling very annoyed by what those two did to me when Anri switched bodies with Namie.

Kida pouted then was about to say something in his defense but then Namie spoke. "It was, in fact, completly hilarious."

"Right, right, I regret nothing!" Kida smiled forgeting what ever he was going to say and just agreed with Namie.

"It was not!" I yelled at them clearly not amused by what they found _hilarious._

"But than why were you laughing when it happened...?" Namie asked showing a small smile.

"I deny." I replied not wishing to admit anything that Namie stated.

"I heard you laugh!" Kida chipped in.

"I told you guys I_ did not _laugh."

"Why are you lying?"

"Lying? Heavens no, I don't ever lie!"

Namie and Kida looked at me as if...

"Sure you don't. " Kida said sarcasticly. "But remember one thing, lying to yourself is bad fr your health."

"I don't lie." I said pretending the sarcassim wasn't there in Kida's words.

* * *

Right Before Namie swtiched places with Anri...

"You're not Mikado! Who are you, imposter Mikado?!"

Anri looked a bit worried but didn't know how to fix it so she kept quiet.

"What?" My voice was high pitched as if I was telling him "really?"

"Kida stated that you aren't Mikado..." Anri said as she looked over to me trying to get me to understand what was happening.

"He already knows that!" Kida pointed out to Anri.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't say that you got nothing to say sorry for..."

"Already fighting?" I asked amused by their little side conversation.

"Shut up!"

"Oh Kida, you are so mean to me." I smiled holding in my laughter.

"...Izaya?" Anri asked me in her quiet voice.

"Hm?" I replied unconsciencely.

"Izaya?! You're Izaya? H-h-how is that...?"

"It seems he switched bodies with Ryuugamie..."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" I chimined into the conversation.

"We weren't talking to you!"

"Oh Kida, but you were. Indirectly."

"Izaya, I was not!"

"Hmmm, I believe you were. Don't you, Anri?"

"Yeah right! She wouldn't believe such a thing, right?" Kida turned his head to face Anri trying to persuade her to pick his opinion on this matter.

"Uhhh..." Anri couldn't say whose side she was on. Well, it was like she just didn't want to be in this conversation anymore. It was bond to get unfavorable for her.

I knew in the beginning that Anri wouldn't pick anybody's side... I know, I know, I'm a genuis. A super genuis.

"Her silence indicates that she is on my side." I simply said feeling happy that any moment now a new confusion will swipe away all other confusion that is here making everyone go think: what...just...happened...?

"A lie! That's a lie!" Kida said defensively but secretly doubted if that was true.

"Hmpf. Don't lie to yourself because bad health will come out of it. Isn't that right, Anri?"

"If that's so then you should have bad health! The worst health ever!" Kida argued.

"But I don't which proves that I am not a liar."

"Umm..." Anri said joining the conversation again.

Of course I new she would join in again...

"SEE! Anri thinks you're a liar. Hahaha."

"Umm..."

A smile curled up on my lips. I new what was happening but still I asked what was wrong. "What's the matter Anri? Did something happen?" My voice was a contradiction to my words; there was no worries about Anri in my voice.

"What?" Kida asked not knowing what was happening. It took him a couple seconds to catch on but when he did... "Anri! Anri! You're going t-" Before he could finish Anri was no longer there. Of course, she was there. I mean, her body was. But she wasn't in her body. Probably in another one already, huh.

"Anri...?"

Anri's body was frozen for a second as if adapting to the change, adapting to fit whoever was in there.

"Anri?" Kida asked again.

"I'm not Anri." Anri's voice was colder than usual having less emotion of worries and sympathy. It was more cruel, too cruel for someone such as Anri. "Idiot."

I know this person's coldness, this person's cruelty and lack of sympathy. It belongs to Na-

"AH! A CATAPILLAR! A CATAPILLAR!" Namie's yell brought me and Kida out of our own thoughts. Namie covered her mouth as soon as she spoke but it was too late. We already heard. Namie regained her composure quickly then acted as if that didn't happen. "Change me back right now Izaya."

"Pftt, Namie, you're _hilarious._ Very, very _hilarious._" I said holding back my laughter.

"You're Namie?" Kida asked then started to burst into laughter. "I would have never known...Never in a million years...hahahaha..."

"I know right?!"

"Shut up Izaya! I'm not the one who-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" I panicked but tried my best not to show it. I know, I know, I failed at that. I'll admit it.

"What is it? What is it? Tell me!" Kida asked getting over his laughing moment fater than expected...

"Nothing, she didn't mean nothing by th-"

"One time Izaya put on his coat that had a spider on it. Once he found out, he-"

"Did he do the spider dance?" Kida asked curiously. Namie gave him a glare that told him not to interupt and he immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Accepting his apology she continued, "Once he found out, he-"

"No I didn't!" I protested trying to keep at least my dignity.

Ignoring me Namie continued. "Jumped at least five feet into the air and squealed, yes _squealed,_ 'Ohmygoodness the spider will eat me!' and then he tried to take the coat up, but-"

"You do't have to say this part." I said in a plead.

"Oh, but I'm obliged to." Namie smiled then continued once again, "The coat got stuck on his head and he fell backwards on the ground getting a concussion. For the next few days everything was normal but he was certain during those days that his name was Mr. FluffyEye."

Kida looked at me with eyes that pitied then shook his head.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF SPIDER THAT WAS? IT WAS A HOBO SPIDER!"

* * *

**A/N: One time there was a hobo spider that crawled on my leg and I brushed it off without knowing what kind of spider it was. Later I searched it up and found out that hobo spiders are super scary!**


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Durarara!_

* * *

_(_)* **(**A/N: Epic fail of trying to make a turtle that looks like a lemon :/**)** _

_To make someone switch bodies you first need to do these things:_

_Make sure the two people have seen each other at least once_

_Next, you need to decide if you are 1) making yourself switch bodies or 2) making other people switch bodies_

_**If you are making yourself switch bodies then: **You need to pick a place to have your 'starting point' then sing the magical song.  
_

_**If you are making other people switching bodies then: **You need to pick a 'starting point' AND a 'magic word'. The magic word **must** be said by both people at the same time. After that you must sing the magical song. Take note: These people **must** have seen each other in the last 48 hours or **it will not work. **  
_

_Please write what you chose as the 'starting point' (take note that to deactivate the switch yo must poke the starting point. The starting point can be anything really, from objects such as a table or a certain speck or dirt to people or animals. But remember that once chosen) : __ Thumb Toe, on right foot_

_Please write what you chose as the 'magic word' (take note that to deactivate the switch of other people you must say the magical word, poke the starting point AND sing the magical song): Turtle. _

_Here is the magical song (take note that to deactivate the switch AND to activate the switch this must be sung. Though for the deactivation, you need to sing the magical song AND you must poke the 'starting point'.) : This is a magical song, come everyone, sing along! This magical song allows unicorns to exist and sparkles to sparkle! THIS is the MAGICAL song! Everyone, join in and sing along, this is the magical song! Sing sing sing! La~La~LA~! Magical song. The end. _

"That is...just..." Heiwajima-san trailed off, unsure of what to say about the paper. "Are you sure that was... A magical song? Or anything...at all? Maybe just a mistake?"

"No, I'm sure that was _the_ magical song. I mean, what else would it be?" Mikado slightly laughed with a slight pity for whoever drew the...turtle.

"A lemon? Or a thumb toe?" Anri suggested cheerfully but rather unhelpful at the moment. They didn't need these conversations brought up again or an all out war debate would appear...again.

"Anri, I don't think it was a lemon. Or a thumb toe." Heiwajima sighed as he read the magical song in his head again. He would never be one to sing a song that was called 'The Magical Song'. That's not really his style, you know.

"Right, not a lemon, not a thumb toe." Mikado said, backing up Heiwajima. Then adding in his own touch he asked, "Maybe a joke?"

"Maybe. This doesn't really give me one of those serious vibes, in fact it doesn't give off even a thought of-"

"But there is still a chance that this might be real!" Anri said thoughtfully as she interrupted Heiwajima, a person who doesn't consider it _nice _to interrupt people when they are talking. It was mean to interrupt! Or at least, it was mean to interrupt him.

"Hey, I was tal-"

"Yeah, but who should -" Mikado stopped talking as a sudden (sly) smile crossed his face. If this was just a joke then that would be hilarious but if it wasn't then it would be even more hilarious. Either way it would be funny but if a certain person sang it out loud then that would be the epicness of hilarity. He'd be happy even if he fainted from laughing about it. "Hey, someone has to sing this." He paused, looking at Anri then looking over to Heiwajima then continued after the dramatic pause, "So we should decide this like mature adults." Taking a deep breath in his smile grew as he yelled, "By playing rock, paper, scissors!"

Anri and Heiwajima thought about the idea quietly then nodded. But before they started the game Mikado walked closer to Anri then whispered something in her ear secretly. She turned her head so she was looking at Heiwajima then turned her head back to Mikado. She was quiet for a while then she nodded as a small smile appeared on her face.

Heiwajima eyed them suspiciously. He was not a fool, he really wasn't! He was just about to say something about their whispering but right before he was going to Mikado abruptly turned around and walked over to him. Once Mikado was close enough to whisper to Heiwajima he stopped walking and began talking.

"I don't want to sing the magical song," Mikado bluntly whispered, "And I know you don't want to."

"And you know Anri doesn't want to as well?" Heiwajima asked in this matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah, I know she doesn't want to either. But someone has to, right?" He took a deep breath in then admitted sheepishly, "And wouldn't it be absolutely adorable if Anri... sang the magical song?" Pausing for a second to daydream Anri singing the song he chuckled then continued, "So let's make a pack! We both do rock! And don't worry about what Anri will do because I already convinced her to do scissors!"

Heiwajima looked at Mikado in no long suspicion but in wonderment, "How did you do that?"

"Easy! I just said that her and I would make a pack saying that we would pick scissors. But of course that pack was a fake pack." Looking back over to Anri he nodded at her then turned his head back to Heiwajima, explaining the rest of his plan. "I also said to her that I would get you to pick paper by pretending to be on your side. But it would be way more interesting if she sang it! It would be sooooo adorable!" Once again Mikado went into the daydream mode, probably daydreaming about Anri singing, then he was jabbed in the stomach by Heiwajima's elbow. Now if this had been Heiwajima's real body then Mikado would have been sent to a hospital or something right away but since it wasn't it only hurt a little bit (not that much because the the body that Heiwajima is using is rather on the weak side).

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Hey, I think we should begin now!" Anri called out to the two guys, still smiling.

"Okey dokey~!" Mikado proudly said as he awkwardly winked at Heiwajima. Being the mature one in this situation he just plainly ignored it.

"Ready?" All three of them said unison as the counted down, 3, 2, 1!

One rock, two papers.

NOOOOOO!

Anri looked at Heiwajima with eyes of pity before she and Mikado celebrated their victory.

* * *

**Hello :D It's been awhile! Like, a long while! (I'm really sorry about that...)**

**Thank you for your reviews! And for reading this chapter! And for everything else :D**


End file.
